


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pre Debut Nct, Pre-Debut NCT, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Protective NCT, Protective Pack, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy, nct is a family, smrookies era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Undisclosed
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**9:15 AM**

"Hyung,you can't sleep all day,you need to wake up at some point."

Johnny opened his eyes and was greeted with Taeyong sitting down on his bed next to him with a gentle hand place on his shoulder.

The leader smiles down at him when he realizes that Johnny's awake."Good morning hyung."He greeted the older.


End file.
